Río: papeles cambiados
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Mi 2º versión de la película de que hubiera pasado si Perla hubiese sido la domestica y Blu el salvaje, pero solo eso cambia, Perla aun vuela y Blu aun no.
1. Chapter 1

**Lista de personajes:**

**-personajes de la película**

**perla **- guacamaya azul spix

**blu **-guacamayo azul spix

**nigel **- cacatúa galerita (antagonista)

**linda **- humana

**tulio **- humano

**rafael **- tucán toco

**marcel **- humano

**nico **- canario amarillo

**pedro **- cardenal de cresta roja

**fernando **- humano

**eva **- tucán pico iris

**-personajes nuevos**

**andrew **- guacamayo azul spix

**riggs **- guacamaya azul spix

**mary **- gran guacamaya verde


	2. Capítulo 1: el inicio

**Río: papeles cambiados**

**Aquí mi 2da versión de la película Rio.**

**Capítulo 1: **el inicio

La historia comienza en Rio de Janeiro, todas las aves de la selva bailaban y cantaban "Real in Rio", se encontraban 2 pequeños spix machos durmiendo en su nido, 1 con 3 plumas como cresta y el otro con un peinado como palmera (el peinado de Tiago), de repente sus colas se mueven, despiertan y comienzan a bailar en su nido al ritmo de la música. De repente ven a una pequeña spix hembra bailar también, los 3 se ven y se saludan, luego sale un macho adulto detrás de ella (Eduardo de Rio 2).

"Perla, ¿estas lista?" –preguntó él

"si papi" –dijo ella

Eduardo la toma de la nuca con el pico y la lanza del árbol. Los pequeños se asustan al ver eso, pero luego la ven volando y a su padre volar con ella.

"eso estuvo increíble" –dijo 1 de los polluelos

"si ella puede nosotros también, ¿Andrew, tu que dices?" –preguntó el otro

"yo digo que lo hagamos Blu" –dijo Andrew

Ambos abrieron las alas para volar también.

"tu 1ro" –dijo Blu

Andrew obedece a su hermano y se deja caer del nido para luego volar.

"woooo, ahora tu Blu" –dijo Andrew en pleno vuelo

Blu iba a volar cuando todas las aves empezaban a ser capturadas, Blu se asustó. Andrew se fue a esconder en los arbustos. Una de las redes captura a Perla.

"PAPI" –gritó ella

Eduardo fue con ella y empezó a morder la red para liberarla. Una vez liberada ella voló, Eduardo iba a seguirla pero es tacleada por una cacatúa.

"¿Nigel?" –dijo Eduardo al verlo- "¿qué haces con ellos no éramos amigos?"

"mis únicos amigos son ellos" –dijo atravesando el pecho de Eduardo con las garras

"PAPI" –dijo Perla empezando a llorar al ver a su padre ya muerto

Unas aves pasaron frente a Blu y este empezó a caer del nido. Ya en el suelo un contrabandista bien gordo se paró frente a él con una jaula.

"tu vienes con nosotros pequeño" –dijo él para meterlo en la jaula

Andrew se hizo el valiente y le picó el ojo al tipo. Él con el ojo tapado intentó atrapar a Blu. Perla quien aún lloraba vio el dilema de los gemelitos, sin pensarlo 2 veces fue volando a Blu y lo tacleó quitándolo del paso de la jaula y en su lugar a ella la atraparon.

"PERLA" –gritó Blu quien estaba escondido en los arbustos

"BLU HUYE" –gritó ella con lágrimas

"PERO NUESTRA PROMESA" –dijo él llorando- "PROMETISTE QUE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE QUE TENDRÍAMOS NUESTRA FAMILIA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO YO TE AMO"

"y yo a ti Blu" –dijo ella llorando- "pero no puedes evitar lo inevitable… olvídame"

El contrabandista alzó la jaula para llevársela.

"PERLA, NO PERLA LLÉVAME CONTIGO" –gritó él y Andrew aparece volando

"Blu vámonos de aquí" –dijo Andrew

"no, no me iré sin ella" –dijo llorando

"ella hubiera querido que nos mantuviéramos a salvo" –dijo Andrew

Blu no dijo nada, solo se fue llorando con su hermano.

**-En un lugar con aviones**

Un contrabandista metió al final la jaula con Perla en el avión y llega Nigel con ella.

"hola Perlita, tanto tiempo sin verte" –dijo él

"tío Nigel ¿cómo pudiste?" –dijo ella enojada y llorando- "mi papá era todo lo que tenía y lo mataste, eres un monstruo" *****

"dime algo que no sepa" –dijo burlándose y se fue

El avión despegó para llevarse a las aves a rumbo desconocido. Días después en Moose Lake Minnesota un camón que decía "mascotas exóticas" estaba pasando por una calle, justo cuando un semáforo se pone en rojo, el conductor se detiene de golpe y con el freno una de las cajas del cargamento se sale y cae del camión mientras este vuelve a avanzar con semáforo en verde. En esa caja se encontraba la pequeña Perla que se pasó todo el camino llorando por su padre.

"hace frío" –dijo ella llorando- "este frío me va a matar… mejor así, estaré con mi familia… lo siento Blu, pero será mejor que encuentres a alguien más, lamento no haber cumplido nuestra promesa"

De repente alguien abre la caja y Perla vio que era una niña pelirroja con lentes que al ver a perla extiende cariñosamente las manos a ella, ella se asusta pensando que la iba a lastimar.

"ya tranquila, no te asustes" –dijo ella tomándola, acercándola a ella y acariciándola- "yo te voy a cuidar"

La niña la abrazó y Perla al ver el cariño que le daba se apoyó en ella y continúo llorando para que la consolara.

Así inicia la historia de Perla.

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Para decirle a alguien tío no es necesario que sea tu hermano, también se les dice tío a los buenos amigos de tus padres, esto es para los que creyeron que Eduardo y Nigel los puse como hermanos.**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**¿Que pasara después?**

**¿Qué será de Blu y Andrew?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	3. Capítulo 2: salvar la especie

**Contestando reviews:**

**SimpsonsSoloSimpsons. **Ay por face ya te expliqué

**SavageWaiter. **Gracias, aquí está el cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **salvar la especie

Habían pasado 15 años desde que Perla fue llevada a Minnesota por los contrabandistas, ahora ella era una linda adulta, lista y cariñosa y aún vivía con su amiga Linda Gunderson. El despertador de Linda sonaba y ella oprime el botón, pero ve que no se calla.

"ay ya cállate cállate que me desesperas" –dijo desconectándolo, pero ahora oía ruidos de auto, ve la cabecera de su cama y ve a Perla con sus lentes haciendo esos ruidos y le pone los lentes- "jejeje, buen día Perla"

Linda y Perla comenzaron a hacer su rutina. Se cepillaron los dientes, sirvieron el desayuno, Linda intentaba darle a Perla sus vitaminas.

"traga, traga" –dijo ella intentando darle la cuchara- "Perla Sapphire Gunderson, que necia las vitaminas te hacen bien" –dijo, pero Perla seguía de terca y se le ocurre algo- "uh, que tenemos aquí" –dijo mostrando el cereal favorito de Perla, ella cae y abre el pico y le da la cuchara- "ándele" –dijo de triunfo y ella se asquea

Perla se sube a una patrulla de juguete usándola de patineta y hace ruiditos evadiendo unos obstáculos, alza vuelo dejando la patrulla en un espacio que decía "reservado para Perla". Vuela hasta la computadora de Linda para encenderla mostrando a las 2 de piratas, quita la cortina de la librería "libros la guacamaya azul" y pone el letrero de abierto para al final hacer su saludo con Linda. Perla se metió en su jaula leyendo el libro "Romeo y Julieta".

Ella soltaba lágrimas- "que trágico final para esta hermosa pareja" –dijo ella cerrando el libro- "que lindas son las parejas en los libros y en las películas" –dijo y luego se puso a pensar- "ojalá yo algún día conozca a un macho y con él tener un amor como el de los libros"

"no desesperes amiga" –dijo una voz femenina, Perla voltea y ve a su amiga de la infancia Mary Michaels

"hola Mary" –dijo Perla saliendo de la jaula y saludando a su amiga- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"mi dueña Sylvia salió por una semana para atender a un pariente enfermo en Tennessee y me dio permiso de estar contigo y Linda" –dijo Mary

"tu chocolatito Perla, así como te gusta" –dijo Linda sirviendo el chocolate con 6 galletas y ve a Mary- "ah Mary Sylvia ya me avisó que te quedarías con nosotras"

Perla se acerca al plato, huele el chocolate y suspira- "ah, así o más consentida, amo mis malvaviscos chopeaditos en el chocolate, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 6, mmm" –dijo y empezó, pero una bola de nieve se estrella en la pared, eran sus amigas Alice y Chloe, 2 gansas canadienses gemelas.

"jaja, miren si es nuestra guacamaya favorita" –dijo Alice

"ay siempre de graciosas y maduras" –dijo Perla sarcástica- "¿Qué cuentan?"

"nada, ¿y tú qué? ¿Dónde piensas emigrar este año? ¿al comal de la cocina?" –dijo ella y ambas empiezan a reír

"ja ja ja que graciosas" –dijo ella sarcástica, luego ve a un hombre adulto atinando como tonto y asusta a ambas, luego ve a Perla y se pone a decir cosas sin sentido acercándose al aparador de la librería- "arara arara araaaaaraaa" dijo para luego estrellarse en la ventana del aparador y Perla y Mary lo miran con carta de "¿what?"

Linda oye eso y sale a ver al señor- "ah caray, ¿está bien?" –dijo dejándolo pasar

"si, uy que friito hace allá afuera" –dijo él

"ah, ¿y viene por unos libros?" –preguntó Linda

"¿libros? No no, viaje casi 1000km buscándola a ella" –dijo señalando a Perla quien se comía una galleta

"¿a Perla?" –preguntó Linda

"¿así se llama? Bonito nombre, permítame presentarme, soy Tulio Monteiro Dr. en ornitología y déjame decirte que tu ave es muy especial, hasta donde sabemos… Perla es la última hembra de su especie"

"¿enserio?" –dijo Linda sorprendida

"si, pero todavía hay esperanza para su especie. Hace una semana encontramos un macho, ahora tenemos la esperanza de "juntarlos" para preservar la especie" –dijo Tulio bien alegre

Perla traga un bulto de saliva, Mary abre los ojos como platos y Linda se sorprende.

"oh, qué bueno, está bien. ¿y cuando lo traen para acá?" –preguntó ella

"oh no un ambiente como este no sería bueno para unos polluelos de una especie casi en extinción, además él está en Brasil. Perla debe ir a Rio de Janeiro" –dijo Tulio

"jajajaja, Rio, ¿Brasil?" –dijo ella- "oiga doctor Perla nunca se separa de mí, soy su madre"

"tranquila lo planee todo, ella estará contigo en cada parte del viaje y yo estaré con ambas" –dijo Tulio

Linda se empezaba a enojar y ya tenía ganas de echarlo a patadas- "mire me alaga, pero no somos de las que viajan, además Perla es medio payasita"

"Linda por favor, si no hacemos esto toda su especie se va a extinguir" –dijo Tulio dándole su tarjeta- "me hospedaré en el hotel que está a 3 calles de aquí, tu solo piénsalo"

Tulio se fue dejando a las 3 chicas solas.

"¿tú que dices Perla? ¿irás a Rio a aparearte con el chico?" –le preguntó pícara Mary

Perla se puso roja como tomate maduro- "¿Qué estás loca? ¿ir para aparearme? Yo nunca, pero siéndote sincera, me gustaría conocerlo y tener un amigo"

"nos tienes a Alice, a Chloe y a mí" –dijo Mary

"un amigo chico" –dijo Perla

Linda va con ambas.

"Perla, prometí cuidarte, ¿siempre cumplo mis promesas cierto? Tengo miedo igual que tú, pero no te pediría que lo hicieras si no creyera que es lo correcto" –dijo Linda y alza el puño a Perla- "¿qué dices?" –ambas hacen su saludo- "esa es mi emplumada amiga, y estaremos en casa cuando menos te lo esperes" –dijo y luego llama al teléfono de Tulio- "Tulio ya lo decidimos e iremos" –dijo y luego Tulio dice algo- "ok, ok hasta mañana en la mañana"

**-A la mañana siguiente**

Linda, Perla y Mary empacaron sus cosas, Linda metió a ambas en una jaula de viaje y se fueron con Tulio al aeropuerto.

**-Dentro del avión**

Perla y Mary hablaban en la zona de carga dentro de la jaula.

"tal vez yo encuentre a un macho" –dijo Mary- "según lo que vi en la tele hay muchas aves ahí, tal vez y encuentre a un buen galán"

"¿y qué pasará si te enamoras y decides quedarte ahí? ¿Qué será de Sylvia?" –preguntó Perla

"ella lo entenderá" –dijo Mary

"espero que ese chico sea amable conmigo" –dijo Perla- "lo menos que quiero es llevarme mal con él"

El avión despega y así inicia la aventura de Perla por Rio de Janeiro para salvar su especie.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Qué pasará en Rio?**

**¿Perla se hará amigo del chico?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	4. Capítulo 3: título largo

**Contestando reviews:**

**Betochiva. **Gracias, si quieres ver eso debes seguir leyendo.

**SimpsonSoloSimpsons. **Ay ya te conteste eso.

**Megaleo444. **Pues si quieres ver debes seguir leyendo. Wow fuiste el 1ro en notar que Mary hace alusión a Trevor, te felicito.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **conociendo a alguien olvidado

Ya era de día, el avión de Minnesota a Rio ya había aterrizado. Linda recogió sus maletas y la jaula, se subió al jeep de Tulio e iban en camino al santuario. De camino Perla y Mary estaban viendo el paisaje y por alguna extraña razón Perla se sentía como en casa, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo vieron gente bailando con disfraces.

"oh, ¿qué pasa aquí?" –preguntó Linda

"es que llegaron a tiempo para el carnaval, el pachangón más grande del lugar, solo unos días para pasar relajo" –dijo Tulio y luego Linda ve a una de ellos con un traje revelador

"oh, ¿es una bailarina?" –preguntó ella

"no, es mi dentista" –dijo él, suena el claxon y la llama- "DRA. BARBOSA"

La señora voltea a verlo- "oh, usa hilo dental Tulio" –dijo y se va

"exacto" –dijo Tulio y luego va con Linda- "el día del carnaval todos vestirán así"

"jeje, yo no" –dijo Linda

Perla y Mary oyeron unos ruidos sobre la jaula, se asoman y ven a un cardenal de cresta roja y un canario amarillo bailando samba y luego van con ellas.

"Olá senhoras, ¿como você está?" –preguntó el canario en portugués (traducción: hola señoritas, ¿Cómo están?)

"am, este… nosotras… no ser… de por aquí" –dijo Perla haciendo señas

"mira Nico, unas turistas" –dijo el cardenal

"pues a mí no me parece" –dijo Nico

"¿en serio no?" –preguntó Mary

"permítanos presentarnos, yo soy Nico y él es Pedro" –dijo Nico

"yo soy Perla y ella es Mary" –dijo Perla

"tons que ¿le cayeron al carnaval?" –preguntó Nico

"no de hecho vine a ver a… un muchacho" –dijo Perla nerviosa al 79%

"ah un Romeo para nuestra Julieta" –dijo Nico en tono picarón

"mi amiga está nerviosa, no ha estado con un macho desde… bueno desde nunca" –dijo Mary

"te daríamos unos consejos, pero estos solo sirven para los machos no hembras" –dijo Pedro

"ya sé, hagamos lo contrario, mira amiguita debes dejar que él dé el 1er paso, así somos los brasileños siempre seguros de nosotros mismos" –dijo Nico- "tu solo déjate llevar"

El semáforo se puso en verde y el jeep empezó a avanzar.

"bueno adiós, recuerda los consejos y sean bienvenidas a Rio de Janeiro" –dijo Pedro y ambos se van

"ay Perla sigue sus consejos y nunca lo tendrás, tal vez eso sirva con las brasileñas pero no con nosotras las norteamericanas" –dijo Mary- "esto es lo que si harás. Te vas a hacer la difícil, debes hacer que te desee, si te pide algo dile que no, entre más te niegas más te deseará, así funciono con mi mamá y eme aquí"

"¿crees que sirva?" –preguntó Perla

"si o me dejo de llamar Mary Michaels" –dijo ella

**-Un largo viaje después**

Ya habían llegado al centro de conservación ambiental y ahí vieron un sinfín de aves.

"esta es la clínica, el corazón de nuestro aviario, aquí atendemos a los heridos" –dijo Tulio dando el tour y muchas aves se trepan en él

"lo quieren mucho" –dijo Linda

"es que soy su gran mamá pájaro" –dijo tomando unas semillas, se las mete en la boca y un pájaro come de esta

"wuacala" –dijeron Perla y Mary en coro

"oh valla" –dijo Linda asqueada

"¿quieren?" –preguntó Tulio

"ah no gracias" –dijo Linda y siguieron el tour

"muchas de estas se los quitamos a los contrabandistas y a veces llegan a morir en el proceso, pero con buenos cuidados se pueden salvar" –dijo Tulio y llegan con una cacatúa herida- "miren, a este lo encontramos anoche" –dijo y luego le habla- "hola amigo te ves mejor que ayer si mucho mejor" –dijo y comenzaron a alejarse

"recupérate" –dijo Perla y este le dedica una mirada maléfica que Perla pareció ver antes, pero decidió ignorarlo

"¿y dónde está Blu?" –preguntó Linda

"oh al chico lo tenemos en un lugar especial, un macho lleno de vida" –dijo Tulio

"ay valla que si" –dijo 1 de los médicos con la cara llena de rasguños

"¿él hizo eso?" –dijo Perla ya aterrada- "ay valla que si es vivo oigan ya quiero volver"

"ay amiga ¿de veras crees que él le haría eso a una hermosa chica como tú?" –dijo Mary- "recuerda, hazte la difícil"

"¿y qué hago por si me descubre?" –preguntó Perla

"jajaja, necesitaría ser más listo que Einstein para descubrir eso, tu tranquila" –dijo Mary

Perla fue sacada de la jaula e introducida en un buzón directo a un habitad.

"AUXILIO AUXILIO, SAQUENME DE AQUI" –gritó ella golpeando la puerta

Del otro lado del cuarto se encontraba un macho de spix adulto golpeando con una piedra una rejilla de ventilación hasta que oye ruidos.

"¿Qué es eso?" –se preguntó él, hizo unas maniobras de rama por rama para ver que era, al parecer no sabía volar. Llegó a la fuente del ruido y vio a Perla- "wow, es hermosa, ¿Qué hará una chica tan linda por aquí?" –dijo y luego recapacita- "no Blu reacciona, recuerda Blu tú le sigues siendo fiel a tu chica… a pesar de que fue separada de ti, pero aun así" –se dijo a sí mismo- "de seguro la apresaron también, si es así debe ser agresiva como yo, debo de mostrarle quien manda aquí, pero no exagerar"

Perla avanzaba nerviosa por el lugar buscando a quien sea.

"¿hola? Amm… vengo en son de paz" –dijo Perla nerviosa y luego oye un ruido de algo que cae al suelo y nerviosa voltea a ver que era Blu que tenía enrollado en su pecho una línea larga de estambre que tenía al final una piedra de zafiro que tenía clavada un anzuelo de pesca de 3 garfios y se queda embobada viéndolo

"_wow, que guapo es, y que fuerte se ve_" –pensó viéndolo detenidamente- "_me habrán dicho otra cosa, es un galán, un adonis griego_" –pensó y luego vio que se acercaba caminando a ella con mirada de depredador- "_1 que creo que me va a ATACAR_" *****

Blu la toma del cogote y la asesta en un tronco.

"Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" –preguntó Blu en portugués, luego Perla hace ruidos mientras la ahorcaba- "¿qué?"

"me aplastas el cogote" –dijo ella casi respirando

"ah eres de fuera" –dijo Blu soltándola

"gracias, es que no puedo hablar bien si me aplastas el cogote" –dijo viendo que Blu la inspeccionaba cosa que la ponía nerviosa

"eres igual a mi" –dijo Blu

"am… que tal, soy Perla, como la piedra preciosa, la que se crea en un molusco con su baba" –dijo Perla- "que menso ese comentario, mensa mensa mensa" –dijo pegándose en el pico con la pata

"_Perla, el nombre me suena pero no recuerdo de donde_" –pensó Blu y luego la toma- "ven, no hay mucho tiempo"

Perla dio una risa nerviosa y luego es jalada por Blu corriendo.

"oye espérate espérate" –dijo y luego es golpeada por una rama baja

Perla ve que Blu se trepaba por los palitos clavados en el árbol hasta llegar a la cima, ella se levanta y alza vuelo hasta llegar a la rama y Blu aparece frente a ella.

"¿lista?" –preguntó

"_recuerda lo que dijo Mary, hazte la difícil_" –pensó Perla- "no"

"pues bien porque… espera ¿dijiste que no?" –preguntó Blu

"si, no soy de esas" –dijo Perla fingiendo fruncir el seño

"¿de esas?" –dijo Blu desconcertado- "¿lo harás o no?"

"ya te lo dije, no" –dijo Perla

Blu seguía confundido y luego algo hace clic en su cabeza- "¿te estás haciendo la difícil?" –dijo

Perla se le cayó el teatrito, abrió los ojos como platos- "_ay no, me descubrió, debo pensar algo_" –pensó ella- "amm… no, solo no soy de esas que apenas conoces y ya quiere contigo" –dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada

"¿querer con qué? Yo solo intento escaparme de aquí" –dijo Blu mostrando la rejilla de ventilación aboyada

A Perla se le abren más los ojos- "¿escapar? ¿eso era lo que querías hacer?" –dijo ella sintiéndose como una tonta

"si, eso quiero escapa… espérame detén tu caballo, ¿dijiste que quiero contigo?" –dijo enojado

"ah bueno yo…" –iba a decir ella

"TE ACABO DE CONOCER Y CREES QUE QUIERO CONTIGO ¿EH, DIME?" –le gritó Blu

**-En la sala de monitores**

Linda, Tulio y Mary estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba.

"_ay no puede ser la descubrió_" –pensó Mary nerviosa

"creo que las cosas no van bien" –dijo Linda

"tranquila, solo hay que darle sabor al agua y sabrá mejor" –dijo Tulio oprimiendo un botón

**-De regreso en el habitad**

"oye espera es que seguí el consejo tonto de una amiga, sé que me veo linda y de bonitas plumas pero no soy de esas" –dijo nerviosa y luego baja una bola disco tocando la canción say you say me de Lionel Richie- "o-oye creme yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, pero… la canción es bellísima"

Blu la mira con cara de "¿enserio?" mientras Perla cantaba

"naturally, hechízame mi Lionel" –dijo ella luego una piedra sale volando rompiendo la bola disco y parando la canción, Perla se espanta y luego ve que había sido Blu- "oye ¿cuál es tu problema?"

"mi problema es que acabo de conocer a una chica que creí que quería con ella y ahora se porta como ñoña" –dijo Blu enojado

"oye yo no soy ñoña, solo me gustan cosas distintas a las tuyas" –dijo Perla intentando defenderse

"ah ya entiendo, eres una mascota" –dijo Blu

"¿mascota? ¿me dijiste mascota? Para que lo sepas no soy eso, soy una compañera y ya no me debo preocupar por esto porque mañana mismo mi dueña Linda y yo nos iremos de aquí" –dijo Perla bajando volando de árbol

Blu da un salto de fe (assassins creed) y cae de pie del árbol- "es increíble, prefieres estar con… con una humana que con tu especie" –dijo Blu

"oye para que lo sepas esa humana me ha dado amor y apapachos por 15 años mientras que mi propia especie casi me mata de un ahorcado por 15seg" –dijo Perla

"pues déjame decirte esto mascota, por culpa de ellos, yo perdí a mi novia" –dijo Blu poniéndose triste por haber metido un tema muy doloroso

"¿tu novia? ¿qué pasó con ella?" –preguntó Perla empezando a sentirse mal por él

"pues si quieres saber, yo era un polluelo de 4 meses de edad y ella de 2 meses" –comenzó a contar Blu- "habíamos perdido a nuestros padres Andrew y yo…"

"¿Quién es Andrew?" –preguntó Perla interrumpiendo

"mi hermano, gemelo" –dijo Blu

"¿tienes un hermano?" –preguntó Perla

"si, por eso escapo, hace una semana que no lo veo debe preguntarse dónde estoy o si estoy vivo" –dijo Blu- "además él y mi cuñada Riggs su esposa pronto van a ser padres y para nada del mundo me quiero perder eso"

"espera aclárame algo, ambos, tu hermano y tu cuñada… ¿son spix?" –preguntó Perla

"si, ¿por?" –preguntó Blu

"es que el doctor dijo que tú y yo éramos los últimos y que…" –dijo Perla pero Blu la interrumpe

"espérate detén tu caballo, ¿dijo que somos los últimos tú y yo? ¿macho y hembra?" –dijo Blu y ella asiente- "ah, creo saber a dónde va esto, viniste a aparearte conmigo para que procreáramos pollitos"

"no, eso es lo que quiere el doctor, yo solo vine a conocer a alguien más de los míos y hacer un amigo" –dijo Perla defendiéndose del posible ataque

"¿lo juras?" –preguntó Blu y ella asiente- "de acuerdo te creo, además lo pensé y tal vez iniciamos con la pata izquierda"

"si, bueno ¿amigos?" –preguntó ella ofreciéndole el ala

"… amigos" –dijo Blu correspondiendo el saludo

"oye aclárame otra duda, si ustedes viven aquí ¿cómo es que nunca los encontraron?" –preguntó Perla

"es fácil, el padre de Riggs era maestro de supervivencia para polluelos huérfanos, el día que perdí a mi novia Andrew y yo huíamos por toda la selva hasta que nos encontramos con un spix adulto que no preguntó si éramos huérfanos, dijimos que sí y nos llevó a una cueva donde conocimos a otros huérfanos, ahí conocimos a Riggs y créeme, al verse por 1ra vez ya había una conexión entre ambos, el adulto que era el padre de Riggs nos acogió a todos, fue como un padre para mi hermano, para mí y los otros, nos enseñó a cómo sobrevivir a la selva sin adultos a nuestro lado, pasó el tiempo y Andrew y yo empezamos a valernos por nosotros mismos, también la conexión entre él y Riggs iba creciendo más hasta el punto de empezar a salir como pareja, él padre al principio no lo aceptaba, pero al verla tan feliz con él les dio su bendición, se casaron, el padre falleció el año pasado dejándonos a cargo de su academia, la cual está bien oculta en la selva, solo yo, mi hermano, Riggs y los que aprendieron ahí saben dónde está" –dijo Blu- "de hecho ahí vivimos mi hermano, Riggs y yo, pero la semana pasada iba por frutas para comer, me capturaron y eme aquí"

"oye me decías que perdiste a tus padres, ¿qué más pasó?" –preguntó Perla

"bueno, eso fue al mes de nacidos, Andrew y yo solo nos teníamos el 1 al otro, nos cuidamos entre nosotros. 2 semanas después un amigo de papá (Eduardo) el cual vivía al lado y del cual nos llevaba nuestra comida y lo necesario al saber de nuestros padres perdió a su mujer cuando ella dio a luz a su futura hija prometiéndole que la cuidaría bien, 2 semanas después ella nació, era una cosita tan tierna, sé que creerás que es loco, pero al verla ahí por 1ra vez me enamoré de ella. 1 mes después ella y yo empezamos a salir, al parecer a su padre yo le caía bien, como el hijo varón que jamás tuvo (ya sé que así no es porque ya vimos cómo es con Blu en los trailers, pero recuerden que los papeles están cambiados) así que nos dio su bendición, juramos que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos, que estaríamos juntos para siempre y que tendríamos nuestra familia, pero tuvieron que llegar los humanos a arruinar todo, se la llevaron a quien sabe dónde y no he vuelto a saber de ella, me dijo que la olvidara, pero no puedo, juré no volver a enamorarme, que sería solo de ella"

A Perla le llegó eso al corazón y vio que Blu empezó a llorar, sin pensarlo lo abrazó, Blu se sorprende por eso.

"siento que te pasara eso, debe ser horrible pasar por esto, perder al ave que más amabas" –dijo Perla

Blu corresponde el abrazo- "ya sabes lo que dicen, los spix cuando tienen una pareja esta es para toda la vida y si la pierden caen en una depresión que los mata con el tiempo, sinceramente yo quería morirme, si no era feliz no tenía razón de vivir, pero mi hermano siempre estaba conmigo para evitarlo, diciéndome que algún día ella volvería a mi… y sigo apegado a eso, pero ya han pasado 15 años, ya esperé mucho, no puedo esperar más… ¿y tu has tenido pareja?"

"no, o no me acuerdo, no me acuerdo mucho de mi infancia, solo me recuerdo en una caja y luego fui encontrada por Linda" –dijo Perla

**-En la sala de monitores**

Tulio, Linda y Mary veían todo lo que pasaba y vieron a los guacamayos abrazados.

"parece que las cosas van bien" –dijo Tulio- "el único problema es que esa bola disco me costó mucho dinero y Blu la rompió"

"de seguro no le gustaba la canción" –dijo Linda

"bueno, mejor hay que irnos para dejarlos solos, ven te invito a cenar" –dijo Tulio saliendo de la sala de monitores seguido por Linda y Mary

"la verdad no me siento cómoda dejando sola a Perla" –dijo Linda

"tranquila, para eso está Silvio para vigilar todo" –dijo Tulio señalando a un guardia en pose de descanso y cara intimidante que al notar una mosca lanza un lápiz aun en esa pose y el lápiz se clava en la pared dándole a la mosca- "además Blu está con ella"

"ok, pero por si acaso Mary" –llama a la guacamaya verde y ella presta atención- "quédate a cuidar de Perla"

Mary asiente y vuelve a la sala de monitores mientras que ambos humanos se van.

**-De regreso en el habitad**

Blu y Perla ya habían acabado el abrazo y este seguía intentando aboyar la reja de ventilación para escapar.

"oye Blu lo haces mal" –dijo Perla volando y aterrizando a su lado

"¿cómo que lo hago mal?" –preguntó Blu

"si, la reja es de metal y le pegas con una roca, así tardarás semanas en abrirlo" –dijo Perla- "debes usar algo que también sea de metal"

"pero aquí no hay nada" –dijo Blu

**-En la zona de guardia**

En la sala de guardia Sylvio empezó a oír música de carnaval en su radio y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la samba hasta que oye un ruido y entra por una puerta alumbrando con su linterna y ve que la cacatúa herida estaba en el suelo.

"oowww, tranquilo mi chiquito" –dijo levantando al ave con ambas manos y hablándole como un padre a su bebé- "no te preocupes aquí estoy nada te va a pasar"

Luego la cacatúa le pone en la cara un pañuelo con cloroformo que puso al guardia a dormir, la cacatúa que nunca estuvo herida abre la puerta de entrada de la clínica y una figura entra.

**-De regreso en el habitad**

Blu seguía intentando aboyar la reja de ventilación hasta que ve que la puerta se abre, decide aprovechar la oportunidad e irse, comienza a maniobrar por las ramas, pero luego es metido en un saco.

"¡oigan, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué pasa? sáquenme de aquí¡" –gritó Blu intentando salir

Perla oye eso y busca a Blu.

"¿Blu, donde estás?" –dijo Perla buscándolo y luego ve a esa figura de antes- "ah hola, ¿has visto a un…?" –no paró de hablar porque la cacatúa apareció atrás de ella y le puso el pañuelo con cloroformo y la puso a dormir, luego la figura la puso en el saco

**-En la sala de monitores**

Lo que no sabían es que Mary había visto todo desde las cámaras.

"ay no Perla" –dijo al ver a su amiga capturada

Voló fuera de la sala y se ocultó viendo a la cacatúa y la figura salir de la clínica y decide seguirlos en silencio.

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Aquí Blu tiene un físico fuerte por estar en la selva, no como el de Roberto pero si estaba fuerte.**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Qué pasará con Blu y Perla?**

**¿Podrán Blu y Perla recordar quiénes son?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


End file.
